Lightburn's Prophecy
by RavenHunters7
Summary: Lightkit is a normal kit in ThunderClan. Her mother is a warrior and her brother is her best friend. Then one day she does into the forest with her brother and Sandstorm to collect herbs. She never comes back the same. She is cursed and blessed that day. Her future will follow a path that no other cat has been on in the history of the Clans.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Leaf-fall day. A new cat of ThunderClan, once a rogue, but given stay to the clan once it was discovered she was close to kitting, name Willowbark slept in the nursery. Two scruffy bundles of fur were curled up next to her. Willowbark once had three kits, but the third was born sickly and died the next morning. Her two remaining kits, named Lightkit and Pinekit, stirred as another queen left the nursery.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" yowled Firestar. Willowbark woke immediately and jumped up to leave. Lightkit opened her new eyes and watched as her mother left the cozy den.

"Pinekit! Pinekit wake up!" Lightkit said shoving Pinekit with her nose. "Come on lets go see the meeting!" Pinekit blinked and turned his head to his sister.

"Lightkit, you know we aren't suppose to be running into meetings, we have no clue how to hunt!" Pinekit warned his sister to try and calm her down and get her to stay in the nursery.

"It doesn't matter! Leafkit and Squirrelkit get to go outside all the time," Lightkit raced outside to where the older cats were gathered. Pinekit rolled his eyes and chased after his sister.

"Today I am given the honor to give another cat her warrior name," Firestar meowed from Highrock ", Willowbark, you have tried hard to understand our warrior code and have tried your best to do everything you could for ThunderClan," Lightkit and Pinekit jumped in excitement to see their mother was being accepted finally. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan see this cat fit for her warrior name, from this point on Willowbark you will be known as Willowmoon, may Starclan light your path," Firestar touched his nose to Willowmoon's shoulder and the accepted she-cat in response licked his shoulder.

"Willowmoon! Willowmoon! Willowmoon!" yowled the clan cats.

"I would also like to introduce two new kits to the clan," Firestar continued. His eyes stared at Lightkit and Pinekit. "Lightkit and Pinekit have just reached their third moon, their mother Willowmoon should be proud of them as I can see that they will be excellent warriors," the two kits sat up taller, trying to appear bigger then they were. "That is all, you may all be dismissed," Firestar meowed before jumping off Highrock and going to talk Graystripe.

"Well it seems my little kits are already getting attention in the clan before they have even become apprentices," said a familiar voice from behind the kits. The two turned to see their beaming mother.

"Willowmoon!" the two meowed happily pressing into their mother's fur.

"I said your name the loudest," Lightkit said her tail wiggling like a snake.

"No I did!" Pinekit yowled shoving his sister away and snuggling into Willowmoon's side. Lightkit scowled but said nothing because she was too intent on watching Sandstorm, Firestar's mate and the mother of Leafkit and Squirrelkit, approach them.

"Hello kits," she meowed looked at the two younger cats, "hello Willowmoon." Willowmoon answered with a small nod. Sandstorm had been the one who had attacked Willowmoon first when she had entered ThunderClan territory, she still felt uneasy around the light-colored she-cat. "I was wondering if these two wanted to help me with a little chore," Sandstorm said pointing her tail at Pinekit and Lightkit.

"Of course, whatever is need," replied Willowmoon. She turned and noticed some of the cats gathering for a hunting patrol. "I might as well join, I haven't hunted for a while," Willowmoon raced away before Sandstorm had time to tell her she didn't have to hunt when she had kits in the nursery.

"So what's thee adventure we're going on!" Lightkit said, her ears were perked up to listen to the grand mission the three were going on.

"Cinderpelt was wondering if me and the two of you would go collect some poppy seeds, Frostfur is having an ache in her head," Sandstorm instructed. Lightkit and Pinekit nodded. "Ok then let's go!" The cats turned and left though the gorse tunnel not even noticing the dark storm clouds overhead.

"I think we have enough," Sandstorm said around the bundle of seeds in her mouth. The two kits nodded. They were in a small clearing when they sat down for a break. A raindrop fell on to Pinekit's nose.

"Sandstorm it's raining," Pinekit said turning to Sandstorm wide-eyed as lightning lit up the sky. Sandstorm picked up her poppy seeds again and nodded for them to head back to camp, but Lightkit wasn't coming.

"Lightkit hurry, it isn't safe for you to be standing in the open with lightening-" Sandstorm cut off as a flash of light striked the ground in front of her throwing her and Pinekit backwards in an explosion of lights. Sandstorm shot back to her feet when the blast ended to see the clearing black where the lightning had struck. "Lightkit!" She screeched. Lightkit laided in the center of the black grass, still as could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandstorm raced to Lightkit's side.

"Lightkit! Lightkit wake up!" The she-cat screeched. Pinekit stood stone still in terror. Sandstorm twisted around and her distressed eyes landed on the young tom. "Quickly! Run back to camp and get someone to help me carry Lightkit home!" Sandstorm yowled. Pinekit turned and ran back to camp with a small nod.

"Help! Help! Lightkit has been hurt!" Yowled Pinekit as he raced into ThunderClan. All the cats jumped into the clearing ready to help. Willowmoon thundered over to her son.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" the queen asked, her eyes full of fear.

"She's with Sandstorm in a clearing near Snakerocks," Pinekit meowed hurriedly. Firestar jumped on to the Highrock and turned to his cats.

"Quickly Graystripe," the deputy looked up to his leader ", Gather a patrol and get to Sandstorm as fast as possible, we have limited time if we want to save Lightkit," meowed Firestar. Cinderpelt limped up to Firestar's place on Highrock.

"Firestar, I know it isn't my duty to tell you how to run your clan, but a large group of cats might attract lightening," Cinderpelt meowed. Firestar nodded and so did Graystripe before he turned to the cats to gather for the patrol.

"Dustpelt, Brightheart, and Cloudtail, lets go!" the deputy meowed before racing through the gorse tunnel. The three other cats followed. Pinekit tried to run after them as well, but Willowmoon wrapped her tail around him.

"You have done enough," said the queen in a mournful voice as she led her kit into the nursery.

The ThunderClan patrol turned a corner and ran straight into Sandstorm. She was limping with Lightkit hanging silently from her mouth. When she had been thrown backwards she had landed wrong on her leg, causing it to not straighten.

"Sandstorm! What happened to you?" Graystripe meowed as he and Dustpelt pressed on either side of her. Brightheart picked Lightkit up by the scruff and glanced sadly at her mate, Cloudtail, when the kit didn't respond.

"Me and the kits, we were heading back to camp with some poppy seeds that Cinderpelt asked us to collect when," Sandstorm stopped to take a raspy cough ", a bolt of lightening from the storm struck the ground and hit Lightkit." The patrol sighed and looked at were the Sandstorm had been limping from knowing the clearing where Lightkit had been hit was over there.

"I think we should be hurrying back, Lightkit needs to be looked at by Cinderpelt," Brightheart meowed quietly as she shifted to look at the group with her one eye. Graystripe nodded and the group hurried towards camp.

When the patrol and the two injured cats entered the camp, it was as quiet as death. Cats gasped or pressed their faces into each other's pelts to not have to see the horribly scarred kit that was Lightkit. Willowmoon cried out when she saw Lightkit's lifeless body hanging from Brightheart's mouth.

"What happened to my beautiful daughter? What happened to my kit?" the she-cat screeched, her voice pained by the grief of her lost daughter. Longtail, a blind elder who had become close friends with the queen, pressed himself close to Willowmoon. Firestar padded towards Sandstorm who was lying on the ground with empty eyes.

"Sandstorm what happened to Lightkit?" Firestar meowed gently to the she-cat. Sandstorm looked up her eyes full of grief.

"She got struck by lightening when we we're heading back to camp with poppy seeds for Cinderpelt," Sandstorm meowed quietly, her voice cracking. Cinderpelt walked careful towards the still kit. Lightkit didn't react when the medicine cat pressed her head against her chest. Cinderpelt listened for a second before her head shot up, her eyes wide.

"Lightkit alive!" Cinderpelt announced.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lightkit is alive!" The words rang through the camp. Everything stood still. Willowmoon jumped to her feet and stood over her kit watching it with eyes full of happiness.

"So she will live?" Willowmoon asked turning to the medicine cat expectantly. Cinderpelt shook her head.

"I can't promise anything, her injures may still kill her, but I will try to save her," Cinderpelt picked up the kit by her scruff, "Sandstorm come to my den so I can look at that leg," she meowed walking to her den.

Once inside Cinderpelt rubbed some comfrey onto Sandstorm's leg and then gave her one of the remaining poppy seeds. (The ones that had been collected by Sandstorm and the kits had been left at the clearing.) Cinderpelt then chewed up some chamomile to soothe any pains that Lightkit may be having and then gave her borage to fight off any fever that may occur. The three cats sat in silence in wait for Lightkit to wake. Sandstorm soon drifted to sleep due to the poppy seeds, but Cinderpelt sat staring at Lightkit, her eyes never straying away from the still kit incase something changed. The moon moved through the sky and it was about moon-high when Firestar poked his nose into the Medicine Cat Den.

"Come in," Cinderpelt croaked in her dry voice. Firestar padded in and dropped a freshkilled mouse in front of Cinderpelt's paws.

"You need to eat," Firestar meowed glancing at her growling stomach. Cinderpelt nodded and then lended down to gulped down the freshkill. "How's Lightkit?" Firestar asked staring at the kit, it's fur burned in some places.

"She's fine, though there is something strange about her condition…" Cinderpelt trailed off.

"What is it?" Firestar asked, his head spinning to look at his ex-apprentice.

"You know when a leader dies and loses a life and then comes back?" The medicine cat meowed questionly.

"Yes."

"That keeps happening to her." The two cats sat in silence for several minutes, but it felt like moons.

"What do you mean?" Firestar asked, his voice very serious.

"I mean she is dying and then coming back to life, its happened four times now," Cinderpelt said her eyes snapping up to meet her leader's. Firestar looked dumbstruck, unable to comprehend what exactly Cinderpelt was trying to say.

"So you saying she is dying? And then…getting another life?" Firestar asked.

"Yes," Cinderpelt hissed, frustrated that Firestar was being so hardheaded. "It's like she is dying and then Starclan is refusing to let her leave, it means something important is going to involve her," Cinderpelt looked at the kit, "I just don't know what." At the moment Lightkit's eyes opened. Terror was glazed over her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Lightkit watched as cats surrounded her. A cat sat on a rock high above her; he yelled words to the ones below him. The warriors below him nodded and then proceeded to turn and attack kits. Blood spilled around Lightkit as she stared at the broken looking tail that the dark leader cat had. Suddenly, a cat sitting near Lightkit, one that hadn't attacked turned to Lightkit. She looked older and smelt of herbs.

"I made a mistake in my life, this mistake killed many. You will be given the chance to make a similar mistake and you will have two choses, one will break your heart and the other will hurt many. Choose wisely," the cat said in a grief filled voice. Then everything faded to black for Lightkit. What felt like moons later another cat filled Lightkit's eyes. This cat was a young and beautiful cat. She also smelt of herbs.

"I was killed saving many, you will be faced with a desiction like mine in your future. You must decide if that cat is really worth dying for and you must follow what your heart says, for a wrong decision could destroy us all." The cat sidestepped from Lightkit's view to show her a lifeless body of a she-cat. It was the body of the cat that had just spoken to her! Suddenly, another cat raced to the dead cat's side and pressed his nose into her pelt. The young tom looked like a flame in the sunlight. The grieving cat and the dead cat faded and once again it was dark. The third time Lightkit opened her eyes she faced two cats leaning over her. Firestar and Cinderpelt. Their voices were muffled as they spoke to her, but she nodded to let them know she could see them.

"Oh Starclan! She's alive!" Yowled Cinderpelt happily. She nestled her nose into Lightkit's pelt. Lightkit blinked at her and then sat up looking around the medicine den for the first time.

"What happened?" Lightkit asked her voice weak, but heard.

"You were struck by lightening, young one," said Firestar nudging Cinderpelt off of her slightly so Lightkit could sit up better.

"Yes, Lightkit! But you are safe now!" Cinderpelt meowed loudly in her excitement.

"What about the other cats?" Lightkit asked looking around for the cats that had smelt of herbs.

"What other cats?" Cinderpelt meowed looking at Lightkit.

" **The ones that told me that told me about my future."**


	5. Chapter 5

Cinderpelt and Firestar stared at the kit, their mouths hanging open.

"What do you mean, Lightkit?" Cinderpelt asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. Lightkit looked at her medicine cat and then looked at her leader. "Tell me what you dreamt of," Cinderpelt demanded. Lightkit began telling what she had dreamed of during her sleeping state, starting with the cat that had spoken to her while the kits were being murdered. Cinderpelt listened closely and so did Firestar until the kit got to the part with the dead cat and the young flame colored cat. Firestar turned swiftly away and stepped outside the den into the light of the dawn sun. Lightkit finished her story and then turned to stare at Firestar, whose head was drooping sadly.

"So I think the first cat you saw was Yellowfang, a medicine cat that had started in ShadowClan and then moved to ThunderClan. The second cat you saw was Spottedleaf the medicine cat of ThunderClan who was killed by a ShadowClan warrior and then replaced by Yellowfang. When you saw Spottedleaf's dead body, the cat that was mourning for her was Firepaw." Cinderpelt said, her eyes wistful as she spoke.

"Who's Firepaw?" Lightkit asked, still watching Firestar.

"That was Firestar's name when he was an apprentice," Cinderpelt meowed looking at her leader sadly, "He was very close to Spottedleaf and was heartbroken when she was murdered."

"Why did Spottedleaf die?" Lightkit meowed snapping her head to look at Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt blinked slowly and then looked Lightkit in the eyes; sadness was glazed over her's.

"She died protecting some kits that the ShadowClan warrior had tried to take," Cinderpelt looked around the den remembering that it used to be Spottedleaf's. Lightkit looked around as well and the burning question suddenly arose in her mind.

"Why did they come to me? Aren't they in StarClan?" Lightkit suddenly meowed, staring intensely at her medicine cat. Cinderpelt looked at the kit with wisdom in her eyes.

"I believe StarClan has a destiny for you that no other cat has had before," Cinderpelt meowed ominously, "May it be **StarClan** that lights your path," she hissed.

"Let all cats gather here for a clan meeting," yowled Firestar about four moons after the accident involving Lightkit. She and her brother had finally hit six moons old and sat awaiting their apprenticeship ceremony. "Today I am given one of the most important duties a leader is given, making new apprentices. Pinekit and Lightkit you two have both become six moons old and are ready to begin your warrior training. Pinekit," the young cat stepped up, his brown fur shining against the high-sun's rays," from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw." Pinepaw bowed his head. "Willowmoon you are ready for your first apprentice, I expect you train Pinepaw with all the experience that you already have and turn him into a powerful warrior," Firestar meowed as Pinepaw and Willowmoon torched noses to signify their connection. "And now Lightkit," the yellow tabby stood up taller as her name was called," from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Lightpaw," Lightpaw raised her head happily. Firestar stood thinking for a second," Brightheart you will mentor Lightpaw," Brightheart looked up surprised at being chosen. "You and Lightpaw have both been terribly harmed as young cats and I believe that it would work to have you as Lightpaw's trainer to teach her how to work around her disabilies." Brightheart nodded and then approached Lightpaw. Lightpaw stared into the warrior's one eye and then lended to touch her nose.

"I will teach you all I know, Lightpaw," Brightheart meowed softly to her apprentice," I promise."

"Lightpaw, Pinepaw! Lightpaw, Pinepaw! Lightpaw, Pinepaw!" yowled the clan cats. The two new apprentices and their mentors bowed their heads before turning back to look at Firestar.

"That is all you may continue on with you duties," Firestar meowed as he jumped off of Highrock and landed next to Sandstorm and his two kits. His kits, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw, purred and rubbed against their father. Pinepaw and Lightpaw followed mentors as they lead them to see the clan boundaries. Their journey to warriorship had finally begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Several moons later, when Leaf-bare had finally arrived in the forest, Pinepaw and Lightpaw sat outside the Apprentice den sharing a vole. Brightheart and Willowmoon were out on dawn patrol so instead Cloudtail was going to take them out for warrior training. The day was slow and many cats laided in the early sunshine waiting for Graystripe to tell them their duties. Suddenly, a screeched broken the peaceful morning. Cats jumped to their feet, prepared to attack any intruders. Dustpelt came storming into the camp, his eyes searching around wildly.

"Dustpelt! What happened to you?" Firestar asked jumping to the warrior's side. A river of blood dripped over the tom's eye from a scratch on his head.

"ShadowClan warriors attacked the dawn patrol!" Dustpelt yowled. Graystripe jumped into action.

"Pinepaw, Firestar, Squirrelpaw, and Cloudtail, come on!" The deputy yowled. The called upon cats assembled around Graystripe to rush to defend the patrol when the sound of running cats came from the gorse tunnel. All the warriors jumped to shred up any invading Shadowclan warriors, their claws unsheathed. Instead Brightheart thundered in, a slight limp on her back leg.

"Brightheart!" Cloudtail meowed pressing against her pelt.

"It's ok I'm fine," the she-cat meowed licking Cloudtail between the ears.

"Where are the others?" Firestar asked padding up to the warrior. Brightheart turned to him, staring at him with her one eye.

"They're coming," she meowed grimly. At that moment Frostfur and Sandstorm came in to the camp, Willowmoon pressed between them. Pinepaw and Lightpaw stared in shock at their mother.

"Willowmoon!" Screeched her kits as they rushed to wake their mother. They licked their mother's fur to try and get her to stand, but she didn't move. Cinderpelt moved them away and sniffed the silent queen. Everyone waited to hear what they already knew.

"Willowmoon is dead," meowed the medicine cat softly. The clan cats yowled in grief the loudest coming from the dead cat's kits, Firestar, and Longtail. After several moments of grief filled yowls, Firestar whipped his tail for silence.

"We will keep vigil over her body and in the morning the elders will bury her." Firestar meowed, staring at his dead warrior," May she find her way safely to StarClan and watch over us," the leader said as a final goodbye. The cats bowed their head in silence before going to their dens. Only a few cats stayed to watch over Willowmoon; Pinepaw and Lightpaw, Firestar, Longtail, and Sandstorm. The cats stayed up the whole night protecting their friend's body from the Leaf-bare chill. When the dawn's light drifted over the forest, the elder's came to bury Willowmoon's body. Pinepaw followed and Lightpaw began to follow when she smelt something drifting from the forest. Her mother's scent. Not a wisp of the Death smell clung to it, it was fully Willowmoon. Lightpaw turned and raced into the forest.

"I'm coming, Willowmoon! I'm coming!" Yowled the apprentice.


	7. Chapter 7

Cats looked up in surprise as Lightpaw thundered into the forest yowling her mother's name.

"Lightpaw!" Pinepaw screeched as his sister disappeared into the woods. He raced after her, followed by Brightheart. The two cats found Lightpaw staring at a tall tree, her eyes focused in a single spot.

"Oh Willowmoon, I'm so sorry," murmured Lightpaw, not taking her eyes off the tree.

"What do you see, Lightpaw?" Brightheart meowed softly. The apprentice turned slowly and stared at her mentor, sadness glazed her eyes.

"Can't you see her?" Lightpaw asked. The two other cats shook their heads. Lightpaw sighed and walked back to camp, her tail between her legs.

Lightpaw raced away into the woods, she could feel something following her, it's hot breath blew down her back. It reeked of death. Lightpaw didn't care though, she had to find Willowmoon.

"Lightpaw! Lightpaw, help me!" Her mother screeched, her voice filled with pain.

"I'm coming Willowmoon, I'm coming!" Lightpaw yowled, running faster. The evil following her never fell behind always snapping at her legs, not letting her stop. The apprentice fell into a clearing; thunder rumbled overhead sounding like a cat from LionClan. "Willowmoon, where are you?" Lightpaw meowed, searching through the clearing.

"Beware, my child, for evil is coming." Willowmoon's voice spoke into Lightpaw's ear. Lightening struck the ground behind the apprentice.

"Ahhh!" yowled Lightpaw in a fearful voice. She jumped up, kicking her brother in the back.

"Oof!" Pinepaw groaned rolling onto his face. "Watch where you're going!" he hissed.

"Sorry," Lightpaw whispered. Her brother grunted in response and fell back into sleep. Lightpaw stood up and stretched before jumping over the other sleeping cats and rolling out into the clearing. Dustpelt was leaving the medicine den just as Lightpaw was falling into the clearing. He looked over and then padded over to check on the apprentice.

"Are you ok, Lightpaw?" the warrior asked. He nudged the cat into a standing position.

"Yes, I'm fine," Lightpaw meowed standing up and stretching again. Dustpelt yawned. "Couldn't sleep?" the apprentice asked yawning herself. Dustpelt shook his head.

"No, I was being looked at by Cinderpelt, to make sure my cut didn't get infected," Dustpelt meowed. Lightpaw looked at his head to see a wad of cobwebs sticking to in. The two cats looked up at Highrock when they saw Firestar jumping up on it.

"All cats gather here underneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" yowled Firestar. Cats stumbled out of their respected dens and sat, yawning, underneath the Highrock. Pinepaw padded over to sit next to Lightpaw.

"You ok?" Pinepaw meowed quietly. Lightpaw nodded knowing her brother was talking about Willowmoon. Pinepaw licked her between the ears. "She still watches over us from StarClan," the apprentice meowed wisely. Lightpaw nodded again. Firestar waved his tail for silence.

"Today I am given the honor to assign a warrior his apprentice. Pinepaw you have faced a terrible tragedy with Willowmoon's death. Not only was she your mentor, but also she was your mother. This clan will always remember her and the life she gave to you and your sister." The cats bowed their heads in a moment of silence. "But now we must move on, your training must continue. "Cloudtail, you will be Pinepaw's new mentor. I expect great things from your training to him and for Pinepaw to become a great warrior," Firestar concluded. Cloudtail approached his new apprentice.

"I will try my best to follow in your mother's footsteps," Cloudtail murmured quietly into Pinepaw's ear. Pinepaw pressed his nose to Cloudtail's.

"Cloudtail! Pinepaw! Cloudtail! Pinepaw!" yowled the ThunderClan cats. Lightpaw yowled her brother's name loudly, but so did another voice. A voice that came from the sky's above where StarClan lived, Willowmoon's voice. She yowled her son's name bending into the crowd, still part of the ever-growing clan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Now this is my first author note, as you have noticed. First, I don't own warriors; they belong respectively to Erin Hunter. Now with the important stuff, in this chapter and ones after words you may notice cats have been added to the clan. I believe that there are cats that have never been accounted for in the series so these are my versions of these cats. I hope you understand, in my next series I will have it in either a time when the present cats have all died and its basically a new set of cats or it will be a made up clan (Ex: WinterClan, HollowClan, etc.)**

It was the next morning when the duties of the apprentices came flooding back. Another apprentice, Dawnpaw, was the one that woke Lightpaw… by roughly poking her awake with her paw.

"Wake up!'' Dawnpaw hissed flicking Lightpaw's face with her tail. Lightpaw woke with a hiss of annoyance and jumped up.

"What are you doing?" Lightpaw grumbled sleepily, waking her brother. Pinepaw stood up and shook moss off his pelt.

"Sunstep asked me to wake you guys, hurry up Cloudtail and Brightheart want to get going," Dawnpaw meowed before padding out of the den, her tail held high.

"What, no food?" mumbled Pinepaw, stretching. Lightpaw shook her head before rushing out to meet up with the other apprentices.

Now the apprentices of the clan have all not been introduced. So besides Dawnpaw, Lightpaw, and Pinepaw, we have;

 **Seapaw- Mentored by Sagestem**

 **Cloverpaw- Mentored by Stripebark**

 **Gingerpaw- Mentored by Spotear**

All these cats were now crowded into the Training Hollow, ready for warrior training. Several of the cats were assigned to learning stealthily crawls and the others where practicing mid-leap scratching and twisting. The cats trained till the sun was dipping underneath the horizon. Seapaw, a very shy apprentice, was padding in front of the group back to camp when Dawnpaw and her brother, Cloverpaw, raced to meet her.

"Hello Dawnpaw, hello Cloverpaw," meowed the she-cat softly. Dawnpaw smiled at the cat kindly.

"Hi Seapaw," Dawnpaw responded. Cloverpaw glared at his sister, for he didn't care for Seapaw unlike his sister who was best friends with her. Cloverpaw backed away from the chatting she-cats to the side of Pinepaw, the only other tom apprentice at the moment. In a two moons there would be three more toms, but by that time Cloverpaw planned to be a warrior. Pinepaw took notice of Cloverpaw and began to edge away until the cat spoke.

"So…the preys running good," Cloverpaw, said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Pinepaw meowed as he glanced at Lightpaw who was talking to Sagestem about hunting positions. "Yeah prey has been running nicely in the past days."

"So how are you liking Gingerpaw so far," Cloverpaw asked pointing his tail at the newest apprentice. She had joined by herself; her only littermate had died from a bad mouse a moon before she was apprenticed.

"She's nice, shy, but nice," meowed Pinepaw watching Gingerpaw. Suddenly, she hissed and yanked one of her front paws up. Pinepaw padded over to see what was wrong. "Are you ok, Gingerpaw?" Pinepaw meowed looking at the she-cat. She looked at him.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she meowed briskly as she stared at her paw," only a thorn." Pinepaw looked at the thorn and saw it was pushed in pretty deep.

"Do you need help getting back?" Cloverpaw suddenly asked from behind Pinepaw. Gingerpaw looked at him and Pinepaw and smiled.

"That's very thoughtful, boys, but I think I can manage," she meowed before limping towards the medicine cat's den, as they had finally arrived at the camp. The young toms nodded. Suddenly, Firestar jumped on to Highrock and yowled for a meeting. As the cats gathered, not including Cinderpelt and Gingerpaw, he began.

"Cats of the clan, there has been ShadowClan scented in our borders," the cats gasped. ShadowClan again? Couldn't they just stick to their own territory! "Not only that, but ThunderClan cats are scented to have been talking to them, and no patrols are reporting any run ins with the clan for moons." Dawnpaw and Seapaw began to murmur something until Spotear snapped his tail for silence. "We do have one cat that we can identify in the scents," Firestar continued. The cats leaned in to listen. "Gingerpaw."


	9. Chapter 9

The cats turned to Gingerpaw as she was leaving the Medicine Clearing. She flattened her ears. Several of the clan cats hissed at the apprentice. The queens pulled the kits away from her and glared harshly. "Gingerpaw is it true?" Pinepaw meowed padding to her, Lightpaw hissed at Gingerpaw. Gingerpaw glared at Pinepaw.

"Well have you ever wondered who my father is?" Gingerpaw hissed at Pinepaw. Silverflower, Gingerpaw's mother, looked up startled. Firestar turned to the queen.

"Is it true, Silverflower?" Firestar meowed. "Is Gingerpaw's father a ShadowClan warrior?" Silverflower bowed her head and nodded. Firestar snapped his tail in frustration. Silverflower was always a trustworthy cat, maybe this was just a passing error and maybe she was still a good cat, but the clan cats would not trust her for a long time.

"He, the ShadowClan cat, seemed good in the beginning, but the more time I spent with his the worse he acted. I discovered he was lying to me about many things. For example when we first starting secretly meeting he told me that he had never broken the warrior code, but I found out later that he allowed one of his apprentice's to die because she had not brought any fresh-kill back even though everyone else did. It was Leaf-bare! Now Gingerpaw become a liar like him!" The queen turned to her kit. "I am ashamed of you! I told you never to trust ShadowClan, but you had to go and find your evil father! Do you want to go to the Dark Forest when you die?" She screeched. Gingerpaw hissed at her mother.

"Gingerpaw! Silverflower! Stop it," Firestar yowled. "Both of you are in the wrong, both of you will have consequences.'' The two she-cats looked at Firestar. "Silverflower, you have broken the warrior code by knowing and having an relationship with a ShadowClan warrior, you will take care of the elders for two moons." Silverflower looked down at her paws. "You will be treated as an apprentice, you will not be allowed to leave the camp without another warrior at your side." Longtail snapped his tail remembering when Firestar and Graystripe had been given this punishment when Bluestar found out they had been feeding RiverClan after a flood destroyed their camp. "Stripebark!" Firestar yowled. The tom, who was also Silverflower's littermate, bounded over to the rock.

"Yes, Firestar?" Stripebark meowed. His eyes glanced at his sister, who was fidgeting and scratching the dirt.

"You will be in charge of watching Silverflower," Firestar meowed pointing his tail at the queen. Stripebark nodded and padded to sit next to his sister. "As for you Gingerpaw," Firestar meowed looking at the apprentice with burning eyes. "What did you tell the warrior?" The ThunderClan leader demanded. Gingerpaw glared at Firestar and then her mother.

"I don't have to tell you!" hissed Gingerpaw.

"You must or you will not be trusted to stay in this clan," Firestar hissed back. Gingerpaw snapped her tail angrily.

"I would rather be a loner then stay in this liar-filled clan!" Gingerpaw screeched before stamping out of the gorse tunnel.

"Follow her," Graystripe meowed to Dustpelt, the warrior nodded before quietly following the traitor.

"Oh why did she have to go and cause trouble," Silverflower moaned pressing her nose into Stripebark's pelt. The clan cats stared at Firestar for his next words.

"This meeting is over," he meowed quietly before jumping off Highrock and padding into his den, his tail dragged in the dirt. Sandstorm and Graystripe followed him knowing he would want to talk. The cats went back to their duties. Spotear, Gingerpaw's mentor, looked around the camp for something to do and then sulked into her den to mourn her failed mentoring.

Dustpelt followed Gingerpaw through the forest and lost her scent trail at the Thunderpath. He looked across the path and saw exactly where Gingerpaw had gone. ShadowClan.


	10. Chapter 10

Two moons went by and then the moment Cloverpaw had been waiting from came, three new –paws would be joining. The kits, Mudkit, Flamekit, and Birdkit, all bounced happily. They were certainly ready to be apprenticed. Firestar jumped onto Highrock to begin the ceremony. Firestar didn't even have to call the clan together, they were already there waiting.

"Today I am given the honor all leaders feel grateful to have," Firestar yowled. The three kits bounded away from there mother and leaped to the bottom of Highrock. "Today I will be apprenticing three kits who have reached their sixth moon. Mudpaw," The grayish-brown tom looked up. "Your mentor will be Spotear," Spotear approached the apprentice and touched noses with him. The she-cat and her apprentice then sat at the edge of the group. "Flamepaw," The red-furred tom eagerly wiggled his tail," your mentor will be Frostfur." Frostfur touched noses with Flamepaw and then moved to sit next to Spotear. "Now finally we have Birdpaw," The apprentice bounced up, one of his eyes white. "Birdpaw you were blinded at a young age in one eye from an illness, this will make it slightly more difficult to train you in the ways of a warrior," Birdpaw looked at his paws. "But we also have a cat who is willing to train you, and willing to get you to trust her even though she has broken a sacred rule before." Cats begin to murmur nervously. "Birdpaw you will be mentored by Silverflower," Silverflower padded slowly to her young apprentice. Birdpaw looked at her and shrunk for a second before realizing her had to learn to trust her. The two cats touched nose and connected in the bond of a Mentor-and-apprentice.

"Birdpaw! Mudpaw! Flamepaw!" yowled the clan cats. Finally some good had returned.

Lightpaw was sleeping, she had remembered curling up and closing her eyes. So why was she at Fourtrees? Suddenly, a wafting smell of ThunderClan drifted towards her and she felt the need to follow it, so she did. Lightpaw followed the trail to Thunderpath. There she saw eight cats. Only three were sort of familiar. One was a tom with shiny, brown fur. The other two were both she-cats. One had light yellow fur and was snarling at the other she-cat. The second she-cat was a yellow tabby. Just as the vision started to fade the yellow tabby turned towards Lightpaw. Down over her eye and down to her mouth was a jagged scar. Exactly like the one Lightpaw got when she was struck by lightning.

The next morning, Pinepaw was startled to find Lightpaw already awake and outside the den. He approached his sister and noticed she was only staring blankly into nothingness.

"Lightpaw?" He meowed. The she-cat nearly jumped out of her fur.

"Yes," she asked once she had calmed down.

"Are you ok?" Pinepaw asked, he pressed against her to shake the chill away.

"Yes…" Lightpaw murmured.

"Do you want to see Cinderpelt?" Pinepaw asked glancing at the Medicine den.

"No- I mean, yes! Yes, I do need to see her!" Lightpaw yowled jumping up. She should have thought of it before, Cinderpelt would know exactly what the strange dream she had meant. The apprentice nearly slammed into Cinderpelt as she entered.

"Are you ok, Lightpaw?" Cinderpelt asked wearily. Lightpaw nodded.

"I have a very important question, Cinderpelt," Lightpaw meowed quickly. Cinderpelt sat down on her dirt floor causing some dust to fly into the air.

"Yes?"

"I had a dream last night and I have a question about it!" Lightpaw more of stated then asked.

"Yes?" Cinderpelt repeated.

"Basically, there were eight cats and there was ThunderClan smell and some other clan smell. There were only three cats I seemed to know though, but I couldn't put a name to them. There was a brown tom, a light yellow she-cat, and a yellow tabby she-cat. The only weird thing was that the yellow tabby had a scar over her eye like me!" Lightpaw exclaimed. Suddenly, Cinderpelt's eyes were empty, as if she were asleep on her feet. "Cinderpelt?"

"Lightpaw, you must be wary. There are cats you trust who will commit terrible deeds and some you know will take what you love. You must be careful." Then the medicine cat's eyes refocused. Lightpaw must have scared her because Cinderpelt's eyes widened. "Are you ok, Lightpaw?" The apprentice nodded.

 **There are cats you trust who will commit terrible deeds and some you know who will take what you love. You must be careful.**


End file.
